I'm Sorry
by mg7777
Summary: This is a continuation of the episode Deez Nups. It starts right where the episode ends. It'll start off with Juliet angry but will hopefully have cute Shules parts later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of the episode Deez Nups (7.7) I know it's extremely late but I only recently caught up with Psych. So there are spoilers through Deez Nups but not for any episodes after that. I know this chapter is really short, but I hope you like it! This chapter is from Juliet's point of view but it's going to change in some of the other ones.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or any of the characters :(**

* * *

Juliet stormed out of the room, wiping away tears as they rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know where to go—she'd gotten a ride here and had no transportation home. She stumbled forward as she sobbed, willing her body to get her as far away from the wedding as possible. She could barely see through the tears, but she knew that as long as she kept walking, she would be able to get far enough away that no one she knew would see her. Juliet was well aware that she looked awful, and she definitely didn't want anyone from the station to witness this scene—it would only humiliate her further. So she kept on going. She waited until her tears had stopped and her heart rate had slowed down, before sitting down on a bench and calling for a taxi. As she sat there, Juliet couldn't stop thinking about Shawn. She remembered back in the diner, how confused she'd been when he'd known all of those things about her. Later, when he claimed to be psychic, she hadn't believed him. Her brain had instantly tried to come up with other explanations. Maybe they'd met before and she just didn't remember. Maybe he was stalking her. Maybe he'd overheard her talking to someone else. But then she saw him in action. Juliet had been so impressed when Shawn solved that spelling bee case—and it didn't stop there, he just kept on going. She knew that psychics weren't real, but he always got it right, and she just wanted to believe him. Questioning his tactics didn't make sense when he was putting criminals behind bars. Ignoring her common sense and letting herself believe in psychics and visions was just so...easy.

Shawn's words were bouncing around inside her head: "I'm good at what I do, and what I do is good." He was right, of course. He _had _solved plenty of cases for the SBPD. But that wasn't what mattered to her—he had _lied_, even after she'd made it perfectly clear how much she valued honesty. And this was something that was going to be hard for her to forget. How could she trust him again? How could she have complete faith in him if he'd lied to her in the past? And it wasn't just one lie, one time. It was repeated over years; so long that Juliet wasn't sure if it would be possible to erase all of the damage. But this was Shawn. She loved him so much, more than anyone else that she'd ever dated. His boyish charms and good looks made him irresistible. So maybe she should forgive him and put this whole thing behind her. Juliet truly had no idea what she should do, or even what she wanted to do.

When the cab arrived, Juliet entered and gave the driver her home address. She then remained silent, with her head turned towards the window, for the entire ride back to her place. Out of the corner of her eye, Juliet could see the driver occasionally look back at her through the rearview mirror. She knew he was probably wondering what her backstory was. Here was a woman, all dressed up, with red eyes and running mascara, taking a taxi home alone late at night. It was bound to cause curiosity. But Juliet wasn't interested in explaining herself, so she ignored his obvious desire to ignite a conversation. The only time she even made eye contact with the man was after they had pulled up in front of her house and she handed over some cash to pay for the fare. She then let herself into her home and locked the door behind her. The house was dark, and even though this made sense, Juliet was still a little surprised. She had half-expected that Shawn would have had Gus drive him home—and as usual, beaten her to the destination. But he was nowhere to be found, and for this Juliet was relieved. She needed some alone time to really think before the inevitable confrontation with Shawn.

* * *

The wedding had occurred on Saturday. On Sunday, Juliet still hadn't heard from Shawn. In fact, she never saw a trace of him all weekend. She assumed that he'd been staying either with Gus or at the Psych office, but she thought that he would've at least come by to get some clothes and his toothbrush or something. But she didn't see him come by, and although she had been out some when she returned home nothing appeared to be missing. This didn't make sense to Juliet—Shawn was not one to run away from his problems and while she appreciated that he was giving her space, the Shawn she knew would've at least dropped by briefly to talk to her.

Juliet had spent her weekend changing emotions so many times that if asked, she knew she wouldn't be able to explain how she felt. She no longer could identify which emotion was predominant among her sea of feelings. She was angry, embarrassed, ashamed, and very upset, to name a few. One thing that Juliet _was _sure about was that she needed to get back to work. Staying by herself in her house with only her thoughts to keep her busy was driving her crazy. So on Monday morning, Juliet was very excited to get back to the daily grind and get knee deep in an investigation, which would hopefully keep her mind off of Shawn. When she entered the station, she immediately noticed that Lassiter wasn't there. After a short moment of worry that he'd gone off on a case without her and she would be stuck doing paperwork all day, Juliet remembered that her partner was taking off some work to go on his honeymoon. Relieved and ready get to work, Juliet sat down in her chair and turned on her computer. As it was starting up, she pulled out some paperwork that she knew she had to finish before anything crazy happened. But before she could even review the first form, she heard her name called and instantly recognized the chief's voice. Juliet looked up in the direction of the call, and saw Chief Vick standing in the doorway to her office.

"Yes?" She replied. Seconds after her response she noticed the surprised look on the chief's face.

"O'Hara, why are you here? I thought for sure you were taking off today." Chief Vick said.

"Why would I be taking off?" Juliet asked, confused. "You must be confusing me with Lassiter—he's on his honeymoon."

"What are you talking about? Lassiter delayed his honeymoon."

"What? Why?"

"Oh my God, no one told you. Gus said he was going to call you. Right before we left the hospital, he said that he was about to call. I guess he didn't."

"Tell me what?" Juliet asked, cutting off the chief's rambling. At this point, not only was she confused, she was also incredibly worried. "Who's in the hospital?"

"Shawn."

At the sound of her boyfriend's name, Juliet was immediately filled with panic. But after some consideration, she realized that it could be nothing. Maybe Gus hadn't called because Shawn had done something stupid and it wasn't worth telling her. After all, they weren't exactly on the best terms at the moment. Although, she was still his girlfriend, right? Shouldn't her tell her if she was in the hospital? That led Juliet into a different internal monologue involving her feelings about Shawn. Did she want him to call her? Or would that be invading her space while she was trying to process his dishonesty? Especially if the reason he was calling wasn't that important? But why_ was_ he in the hospital? Had he gotten himself into some sort of mess with a criminal? That _did_ happen a lot. Of course, if there was a dangerous case Juliet would have been called (and she probably would've ended up keeping Shawn from being hurt, as usual). Juliet glanced over at the chief and realized that her silence had gone on too long and probably appeared a little strange.

"Why is Shawn in the hospital?" She cautiously inquired.

"He left the wedding on Saturday early and was walking alone in the dark. A witness said he saw two men approach Shawn and ask him to empty his pockets, but he stalled, as he usually does. Unfortunately, it didn't work out very well for him this time."

"So what exactly happened?"

"I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this O'Hara. Shawn's been shot."

* * *

**So that was the first chapter! Please review! And please put in your reviews whether you think I should continue this story (I'm not sure). It's probably going to have a lot of Shules later (since I love them!) but right now its all dramatic... Anyways I love reviews and would appreciate any kind of feedback! Also future chapters would probably be longer, I just really wanted to end this one right after the chief's line so it's really short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm so so sorry, that took way longer than it was supposed to! I swear I had the first half written the day after chapter one came out but I wanted it to be longer and with the craziness of New Year's and going back to school I didn't have much time to write. Which brings me to an important question: would you rather I write short and frequent chapters or longer chapters that are more spread out? Please answer in reviews! Also if anyone has any suggestions and/or requests, please put them in reviews (or PM me) because I am posting this as I write and I will try to incorporate anything that people ask for. One last thing before you read this, I didn't edit this chapter because I literally finished it and posted it so if you find any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them!  
**

* * *

_ "I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this O'Hara. Shawn's been shot."_

Juliet felt the blood drain out of her face. Her heart rate quickened and she felt dizzy. She knew the chief was waiting for a response, but she wasn't sure what to say. What was there to say? Her boyfriend had been shot and taken to the hospital, and no one had told her. Why hadn't anyone told her? No one knew that she and Shawn had a fight, right? Everyone thought that they were still happy and in love. Maybe Shawn had told them not to call her. Maybe he was okay. But if he were okay wouldn't he have been released from the hospital? It had been over 36 hours since their fight. After an unbearable few minutes of silence, with a million different scenarios running through her head, Juliet decided that trying to come up with information using her imagination was pointless when she could just go down to the hospital and see Shawn.

"I have to go," she whispered to the chief before grabbing her keys from her desk and making a beeline to her car. She drove as quickly as she could to the hospital and upon arrival, parked the car and sat there, frozen, keys in hand.

_I can't do this_, she thought. _If I go in there, this becomes real. He'll be there, bullet wounds and all. I should go. Anywhere but here._

Juliet put the key back in the ignition, but kept the car parked. She knew she should go in, but her legs felt heavy, as if they were made out of lead. She sat there in her car, staring blankly out the window for a little longer. People passed by, sirens wailed, and car doors slammed. But Juliet didn't see or hear any of it. She was lost in her own head, desperately trying to convince herself that she was strong enough to see her boyfriend in the hospital. Eventually, she pulled out the key again and exited the vehicle. She slowly walked over towards the hospital doors, and up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Shawn Spencer. Can you tell me what room he's in?" She asked the first nurse she saw.

"Sure, one second." The nurse looked down and pressed a few keys on her keyboard. "He's in room 2305."

Juliet didn't stop to thank her. With newfound determination, she raced to the room as fast as she could, stopping only briefly to compose herself before entering.

Shawn was lying motionless in the bed, wearing a hospital gown, his eyes closed. A breathing tube that was connected to a respirator disappeared down his throat and his heart rate and blood pressure appeared on a monitor next to his bed. There were multiple IVs and other tubes emptying fluids into various parts of his body. Sitting in a chair next to his bed, holding Shawn's hand, his head bent in what appeared to be sleep, was Henry Spencer. Juliet's eyes continued surveying the room until they landed on Gus, who was standing in a corner looking anxiously down on Shawn. Juliet marched over and grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" Gus protested as she dragged him away from where he had been watching his best friend.

Juliet waited to say anything until they were out of the room, in an attempt to avoid disturbing Henry, although in her hurry she did not think to shut the door.

"What the hell Gus?" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you call me?"

Realization dawned on Gus's face, as he understood why she was so angry. But he didn't apologize, like Juliet thought he would, or tell her that it was an accident and he meant to call her. Instead his eyes narrowed and his face hardened until it was covered in a mask of fury.

"I saw you at the wedding." He said in a low and harsh tone. "I saw you throw your drink in his face and leave. He followed you. I tried to stop him, but it was no use. You are the reason that he left the wedding early. You are the reason that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You are the reason that he's here right now. And you are the reason that _my best friend_ can't breathe on his own."

Juliet was shocked. She had definitely not expected this reaction from Gus. She was prepared to protest, but before she did, she stopped to think. Wasn't he right? If she hadn't stormed off, Shawn wouldn't have followed, and he wouldn't have been mugged and shot. So technically this was all her fault.

"He can't breathe on his own?" Juliet asked quietly, her voice shaking.

"We found him on the sidewalk, unconscious and lying in a pool of his blood. They rushed him into surgery but there was a lot of internal damage from the bullets."

Juliet's detective skills helped her instantly pick up on the key part of that sentence. "_Multiple_ bullets?" She whispered.

"He was shot twice. Lassiter's out trying to find the guys that did it. Shawn's organs were damaged and he was bleeding internally. The surgery took hours and he hasn't woken up since then. The respirator is keeping him breathing, but so far there are still signs of neurological activity, so he can still wake up. They said the longer he's like this the smaller that chance is."

Juliet felt her entire body freeze. She didn't know what to do. He was okay, for now, if this could even be considered okay. But how much longer would Shawn be alive? Was he going to die before she had a chance to talk to him?

"You need to go." Gus said sharply. "You're not welcome here."

"But—" She began to protest.

"_Go."_

Juliet turned and slowly walked away. She got into her car and drove to the only place she could think of to go—back to the police station. She could feel all eyes on her as she entered the station, but she avoided making eye contact with anyone as she walked briskly towards her desk. She spent the next hour burying herself in mind-numbing paperwork, most of which had come from the stack that Lassiter had gleefully dropped on her desk a few days earlier.

"Have fun!" He'd said, overjoyed with the fact that she would be doing his work while he and Marlowe were on their honeymoon. Although she would never admit it to her partner, she wished that he _was _on his honeymoon and that she was stuck home doing work. Because that would mean that he wouldn't have been looking for the people who shot Shawn. And she and Shawn could be at home, him being his usual immature self while she tried to work. Juliet quickly shook her head to clear it of those depressing thoughts before getting back to work.

* * *

_ "Shawn? I'm home!" Juliet called as she shut the front door of their house behind her. "Want to watch a movie or something?"_

_ There was no response. _That's funny_, Juliet thought. _He said he was staying home all day. _ She proceeded to search the house with no sign of Shawn. Juliet lay down in bed and picked up her book, figuring Shawn would be home soon. As she opened it, a piece of paper fluttered down on to the bed._

Wear the blue dress that I love (remember Cinderella reference?) and meet me outside the station at 8. –Shawn

_Juliet smiled. She _did _remember the Cinderella reference—Shawn had said that her dress made her look like a hotter, prettier, and less animated version of Cinderella. "Less animated?" She asked, laughing._

_ "Oh my God, Jules, did you not realize that it was a cartoon? I mean, I know that with some recent stuff it can be hard to tell—I'm looking at you, Jurassic Park—but not Cinderella."_

_ "Um, okay first of all, _obviously _I knew that Cinderella was animated. Second, Shawn, how could Jurassic Park not be? Where would they get the dinosaurs?"_

_ "I was thinking Mars, but I can't rule out Kansas, some freaky stuff happens there and for all we know they have dinosaurs in Oz."_

_ Juliet laughed softly at the memory, before focusing her attention on the rest of the short note._

He wants me to meet him outside of the station? _She thought, confused. _What could we possible be doing there?

_ But Juliet decided not to question Shawn, after all if there was one predictable thing about her boyfriend it was that he always had an answer to everything. Instead, she looked down at her watch. __**6:45**__, it read. She had about an hour to get ready before she had to leave to go find Shawn. After showering, putting on her dress and heels, and doing her makeup, Juliet took her black clutch purse out of the closet and headed out the door. She parked at the station, and sat down on a bench outside to wait. A quick glance at her phone told her that it was 7:56. At exactly eight o'clock, Shawn pulled up in Gus's car and gestured for her to get in. Juliet immediately noticed how nice he looked—he didn't dress up very often and she was shocked to see him wearing a suit with an actual suit jacket._

_ "Hey," he whispered, smiling at her and pulling the car away from the station._

_ Juliet grinned back, but couldn't focus until she asked the question that was at the front of her mind. "I don't understand, why did you have me come to the station?" She inquired._

_ Shawn shrugged. "I thought the cool driveway would make for a more dramatic entrance."_

_ At that, Juliet burst out laughing. Shawn's childlike ideas never ceased to amuse her—when they weren't driving her crazy, that is._

_ Shawn drove her to a new Italian restaurant that she remembered mentioning to him about a week earlier. She couldn't deny the fact that it made her happy that he'd remembered a comment that she had made once. It proved that he actually listened when she rambled on and on (she did this especially at meals). The dinner was excellent and the dark lighting in the restaurant provided for a more private feeling during the meal. Juliet even allowed Shawn to kiss her as they were getting up to leave, even though public displays of affection normally made her uncomfortable (although Shawn was usually pretty good at getting her to push her boundaries—Canada being a great example of that). After eating, Shawn and Juliet walked along the pier for a while. The sun had fallen, but she was in no hurry to return home. There was no place she would rather be than out in the fresh, albeit chilly, air with Shawn. The two of them were quiet for a while, until Shawn put his hands on Juliet's chin and tilted he face so that she was looking right at him._

_ "I love you," he whispered._

_ "I love you, too." She replied, before moving her face towards his, closing the gap between them. She wanted to kiss him, but she hesitated for a second first._

_ "I just want you to know," she whispered, "that very close talking is great, but kissing is so much better." Juliet then pressed her lips against his, and lost herself in the passionate kiss._

* * *

"Detective O'Hara?"

A voice jolted Juliet out of her daydream. She looked up, and saw the chief looming over her.

"Yes?" She asked, raising her chin from her hand and blushing profusely.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to go see Shawn in the hospital?"

"Oh, um, yeah I did. But I mean, I didn't need to stay there or anything, so I came back to get some work done. As you can see, I have a lot of paperwork to do." Juliet gestured to the papers scattered across the surface of her desk.

"Okay, well just know that if you think you need to go back to the hospital it's fine and you don't have to even tell me, you can just go."

"Um, thanks, I'll do that." Juliet didn't really feel like explaining the whole predicament with Gus, so she just turned back to her work and waited for Chief Vick to go back to her office. After she did, Juliet looked away from the papers on her desk and stared blankly at her computer monitor. She was entirely focused on the dream she'd just had. It was actually not a dream; it was a memory. That date with Shawn had happened a while ago and it was one of her best memories with him. She remembered being so surprised at how mature he could be when he really tried. She hadn't felt like she was on a date with a five-year-old, instead it had been a nice adult dinner in a _very_ romantic and fancy setting. One thing that had seemed odd to her was Shawn had paid for the (expensive) dinner with a credit card, when Juliet knew for a fact that he didn't have one. However, she figured he'd probably just worked something out with Gus so that he didn't have to carry a lot of cash with him—Shawn had a tendency to lose things.

Juliet's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud ringing of her cell phone. The caller ID said Henry Spencer, which concerned Juliet, and she hoped nothing had happened to Shawn.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Juliet, this is Henry. I just wanted to let you know that Gus has gone home for a while so if you want you can come and see Shawn now."

"Why would it matter if Gus was there?" She asked, feigning confusion and hoping he hadn't heard her be humiliated by Shawn's best friend.

"Oh come on, Juliet, I heard that entire conversation. You forgot to close the door."

"I thought you were asleep!" Juliet exclaimed, while she simultaneously cursed herself in her head for not closing the door.

"Well I wasn't actually asleep. And once I got closer to the door it was quite easy to hear what you guys were saying. Anyways, I know that he doesn't want you here, but you can come while he's gone."

"You don't mind?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Juliet said, before hanging up and rushing out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this update took so long. I just had exam week and it was crazy and full of incredibly long tests and hours of studying so I had trouble finding time to write. I hope you like this chapter! By the way, memories, flashbacks, and dreams are going to be in italics for this story-partly because it helps distinguish them and partly because I just really like italics (what can I say? they're fun and they make words look nice). Anyways, please read and review!**

* * *

**1977**

_ As Henry stared down at his newborn son, everything else in the world seemed to melt away. He was no longer aware of Madeleine, lying in the hospital bed; he could no longer hear the hospital loudspeaker or the stream of doctors and nurses walking through the hallway outside of the room. All he could focus on was the tiny little boy in his arms. Secretly, he was terrified. He had no idea how to raise a kid, and he was filled with worry that he would somehow mess up. Shawn's eyes were open and staring up at Henry. His little mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to say something, maybe even assure Henry that everything was going to be okay. Of course, at one day old, that was impossible, so Henry would just have to figure things out by himself._

_ Although Henry was scared, he was also extremely excited. "I'm going to teach you everything," he whispered. "You are going to be such a great cop."_

**Present Day**

Henry stared at Shawn's face, willing him to open his eyes, but they remained closed. If it weren't such an upsetting situation, Henry would have enjoyed his son's silence. If there was one true thing about Shawn, it was that he was almost always talking. In fact, Henry had spent most of his son's life trying to get Shawn to shut up. But now, more than anything, he wanted Shawn to open his eyes and blurt out some obscure movie reference that only he and Gus would understand. Henry heard a tentative knock on the door, and looked up to see Juliet slowly entering, her face a mixture of concern and fear.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked, as she approached the bed, stopping to stand on the side opposite Henry.

"Hopefully," he replied, sighing.

"This is all my fault."

"Juliet. This is _not _your fault."

"But Gus-" She began to protest, before he cut her off.

"No. You can't listen to what Gus is saying. Gus just wants someone to blame and you seemed like a good choice because of what happened."

"But, he's right. If I hadn't stormed off, Shawn wouldn't have left the weeding and he wouldn't be here right now!"

"Juliet, listen to me. I don't know what happened in between you and Shawn or why you left, but I have no doubt that you had a good reason. And while I would give anything for Shawn to not be here right now, I understand that you were angry and felt like leaving was the best choice at the time. Honestly, you never could have seen this coming. Women storm out on their boyfriends all the time, and most of the guys don't end up in the hospital later that night. You had no way of knowing that there would be two men out there looking for someone to get money from. I know that if you did, you never would have led Shawn into danger. No matter what happened, I know that you loved Shawn and that you still love him, even if that love is buried at the moment."

Henry watched as Juliet contemplated what he had just said. She seemed as though she was still a little uncertain as to whether or not she believed him that the shooting was truly not her fault.

"I was so angry," she said softly, a somber look in her face. "I thought some awful things about him over the weekend."

"Name one. I bet I've thought or said worse."

"I thought..." Juliet's eyes filled with tears as she took a deep breath and then continued. "I thought maybe my life would be better if I'd never met Shawn."

Henry smiled sadly. "That's nothing," he said. "A couple years ago, I told Shawn that my life would be better if he'd never returned to Santa Barbara."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. It was right after the Czarsky crisis when Shawn had gotten in huge trouble and as a bonus gotten me fired. I was furious. But no matter what I said to Shawn, or even what I thought to myself, deep down I am so glad that he's my son and that he came back to live near me. And I know that underneath all of your thoughts you're glad that you met him."

"I really am. I was so mad then, but I didn't mean it. I just want him to be okay."

"I know, me too."

Juliet sighed and pulled a chair from the corner over to her side of Shawn's bed. She sat down and placed her index finger on Shawn's hand, stroking it gently. Henry did not take his eyes off of her for this entire process. He could tell how much she cared for Shawn, it was obvious by how upset she was and by the way she looked at him. But he wasn't sure if _she _knew it anymore, and he was worried that when Shawn woke up Juliet wouldn't be able to forgive him for what ever it was that they were fighting about.

"Can I ask what happened?" He said cautiously. "If you don't mind."

Juliet sighed deeply. "As I'm sure you already know, he's not psychic. I mean deep down I'm sure I knew that too, because what reasonable person believes in psychics, but I guess I just wanted him to be telling the truth. But..." She paused and wiped away her falling tears, "at the wedding I noticed some things that proved that he's a mentalist, not a psychic. And I was just so hurt that he lied to me. I still am. I made it clear to Shawn how important honesty is to me, but he's been lying to me since we met."

Henry nodded. "I understand. And look, I don't want to get in the middle of your relationship, but I'm going to give you a little advice. Just remember that I am in no way defending Shawn because I know that what he did was wrong. I'm just saying that maybe you should try looking at this from his point of view. Shawn's never fallen in love before. He was scared and he really didn't want to lose Psych. You know, Shawn had over 50 jobs before he started his detective agency. He _never _stayed in one town for more than a few months. I think once he started dating you, he probably wanted to tell you but didn't want you to tell anyone because then he'd have to stop and he really loves his detective work. Of course, I still don't get why he couldn't just become a cop. Is it because _I_ wanted him to? Did he not become one _just _to spite me?" Henry's words came across as funny, but he wasn't completely joking. He really had wanted his son to become a cop, and he still wasn't ruling that out as one of the main reasons that Shawn showed no interest in real police work

"Do you really think Shawn could ever have the discipline to become a cop?" Juliet replied, laughing. "You saw what happened in the two days that he was at the Academy."

Henry laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "That's true, it would take a major personality change for Shawn to become a cop."

Henry was about to add something else about Shawn's lack of discipline and focus when his phone started ringing. He glanced down at his phone and saw his ex-wife's name displayed on the screen. "I should take this," he said, before leaving the room.

* * *

Juliet watched Henry go before turning back to Shawn. She ran her fingers through his hair slowly. She smiled as she thought about how many times a day Shawn mentioned his thick hair. He _really _loved it. Juliet was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door open or the footsteps of someone entering the room.

"O'Hara?"

Juliet looked up to see her partner standing on the other side of Shawn's bed, watching her with a concerned look in his face.

"Carlton! What are you doing here?" She asked, trying her best to make her voice sound cheery and not at all like she'd been crying.

He gave her a strange look, which showed that her uplifting tone had not worked. "Um, we found the guys."

"The ones who shot Shawn?"

"Yeah. They're on their way to the station right now with McNab. I just wanted to stop by here and drop off Shawn's things." He said, handing her a plastic bag.

"Oh, thanks." Juliet relied, trying her best to force a smile. She was glad that they had found the thieves but it didn't make Shawn any better and that's what she really wanted.

Carlton stood beside the bed awkwardly for a few more seconds before saying a quick goodbye and striding out of the room. Juliet took the opportunity to look through the bag's contents. The first thing she removed was Shawn's wallet. Upon opening it, she discovered that there was no money inside. However, she wasn't entirely sure it that was because the men had spent it already or if Shawn just hadn't had any money to begin with. The only things that were in the wallet were a punch-out card to a smoothie place near the Psych office and two driver's licenses. Juliet frowned in confusion and looked them over. She began to laugh quietly when she realized that Shawn had a license under his own name and Gus's. The next thing that she found in the bag was a small Swiss army knife. Juliet knew that this was the one rule of Henry's that Shawn actually followed—always carry a Swiss army knife with you. Juliet reached into the bag again and pulled out Shawn's iPhone with the green Psych case. She smiled when she remembered how proud he was that his case was monogrammed. The last thing in the bag was a small toy. Juliet grabbed it and turned it over in her hands. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she sincerely hoped that there was a reason that Shawn had a toy in his pocket. After a couple of seconds she noticed a spot where the toy could be opened, and she managed to use her fingernail to get the little door to come loose. When she saw what was inside she froze. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There, in the toy, was a diamond engagement ring. Juliet didn't understand. Had Shawn, her commitment phobe of a boyfriend, seriously been about to propose? Juliet was still staring at the ring when Henry came back into the room.

"Madeleine's on her way," he announced.

Juliet decided to ignore that comment and keep the focus on the shocking new information that she had just discovered. "What the hell is this?" She asked, taking the ring out of the toy and holding it up to Henry.

"Where did you get that? Wait, did they find Shawn's stuff?"

"Yeah, they caught the guys." Juliet replied dismissively. She was very focused on the ring and did not want Henry to get distracted. Especially because, knowing Henry, he would want to go down to the station and shoot the guys for revenge. "Again, what the hell is this?" She repeated.

Henry finally seemed to focus on the ring. "That was Shawn's grandmother's ring. He stole it from me."

"_Why? _Was he planning on _using _it?"

"Originally he wasn't, but I don't know what his plans were on Saturday. You see, when I first noticed that the ring was missing, I confronted him and demanded that he give it back. It's a valuable piece of jewelry, not to mention a family heirloom, and I didn't want Shawn to lose it. But he refused to return it. He called it his 'emergency ring' and said that he needed it in case the perfect proposal moment occurred. I did manage to convince him not to carry it around with him, though, so that's why I'm not sure why he had it with him at the wedding."

"I can't believe this," Juliet whispered. "Do you think he actually wanted to get married?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. But this is Shawn that we're talking about. He is seriously afraid of commitment and all things mature."

Juliet nodded. "Well, uh, I'm going to go home. Gus will be back soon and I need some time to think about all of this." She handed the ring back to Henry and walked out the door. On the car ride back, Juliet couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened and what might have happened if they had never had their fight. Would Shawn have proposed that night? Or was he still as afraid of settling down as ever.

_He had an _engagement _ring_," she thought. "_That has to mean something._"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. It's pretty short because I had a lot of trouble coming up with things to put in (so now would be a great time for suggestions!)**

* * *

_Buzzzz Buzzzzz_

Gus groaned and pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket. It was his office calling, _again. _He'd called in sick but apparently after his promotion he was important enough that his coworkers felt that they could interrupt his sick day with an endless stream of phone calls. Gus hit ignore on his phone's screen and settled back into his seat (he'd brought a pillow from home so as not to upset his back). He was currently in Shawn's hospital room, absentmindedly staring out of the window while half-listening to Henry interrogating Lassiter over the phone about the guys they'd arrested earlier. Gus wasn't sure how much longer he was going to stay at the hospital—of course he cared about Shawn and wanted to be there for him, but it was getting late and he wanted to sleep in his own bed (the hospital cot that he'd slept on the previous two nights was unbearable, not to mention the discomfort of having to be in the same room with Henry all night).

Gus watched as outside the window a small bird circled, before swooping down to add the twig it held in its beak to a quickly growing nest located on a tree branch right above the windowsill. The bird stood on the edge and cocked its head as if wondering what else the nest needed before it felt like home. Gus surveyed the hospital room and wondered the same thing. Shawn had only been there for a few days, but once he woke up he would probably have to stay a little while longer due to the necessary healing process for all of the internal injuries the bullets had caused. Would Shawn want things from his house to make the room seem a little nicer? Of course, it wasn't like he was going to stay _that _long, and most of the decorations at Shawn's house were Juliet's anyway. Maybe Shawn would want a picture for next to his bed? But the person he'd most want to see when he woke up in the morning or went to bed at night would be Juliet and after his outburst earlier, Gus certainly wasn't going to go ask her to give him a picture. Gus sighed, and redirected his attention back to the outside world. It was too much work trying to come up with ways to make Shawn happy when Shawn wasn't awake to tell Gus what he wanted. Outside, the bird had already left, gone to find some more things to ass to the nest. Gus was fascinated by how simple the tiny creature's life was. All it had to worry about was making a nest and finding food. It didn't have to worry about working or paying bills. It didn't have to deal with relationships, friendly _or _hostile. And it certainly didn't have a friend lying in a hospital bed hooked up to various monitors and machines.

Gus's musings were interrupted by a quiet moan. His head quickly turned away from the window and his eyes honed in on his best friend's face. He watched as Shawn's eyes opened and slowly adjusted to the surroundings. Shawn moaned again before opening his mouth to talk.

"God, I feel awful," he said. "My whole body hurts like I got run over by a truck or something."

Gus laughed. "Stop being so dramatic, you only got shot," he joked.

Shawn smiled before looking around the room. "Where's Jules?" He asked.

"She's not here," Gus replied quietly. He didn't mention the fact that he'd practically forbidden her from coming.

Shawn groaned as realization dawned on him. "I really screwed up," he whispered. "She found out, Gus. She knows that I'm not psychic."

"I know."

"Wait, you do? How? I didn't tell you before I ran out after her." Shawn's whole face conveyed his confusion and Gus realized that by admitting that he'd now have to explain that Juliet had, in fact, come by the hospital.

"She told your dad, he told me."

"What? When would she have told my dad?"

Gus sighed. "Well, she actually did come by earlier to day, but I basically told her that this was all her fault and that she wasn't welcome here. Actually, the only reason your dad told me about her finding out was he was trying to convince me to give up on being mad at her."

"Um, Gus, what the hell has gotten into you? I can't believe my dad's the sane one and you're all angry and irrational. Come on, you're better than that."

Gus felt his face heat up and he lowered his head in shame. "Yeah, you're probably right. Do you want to use my phone to call her? Your dad has yours."

"Didn't my phone get taken? Wait—did they take the ring?" Shawn's voice instantly filled with panic as he remembered the valuable item that he'd had in his pocket on Saturday night.

" "They took everything, but Lassiter caught them and gave it all back to your dad."

Shawn let out a large breath in relief. "Okay then yes, I would like to borrow your phone to call Jules."

Shawn dialed and then held his breath as the phone rang.

"Hello?" He heard Juliet say apprehensively, which he quickly realized was because she thought Gus was calling and that he was still furious with her.

"Hey, Jules, it's me," he said and then immediately began anxiously awaiting her reply.

"Shawn?" She said after a short pause.

"Yup."

"Oh my God, you woke up? How do you feel? Is everything okay?"

Shawn smiled at her concern—it meant that she at least still cared enough about him to want him to get better. "Yeah, I just woke up like 5 minutes ago and I guess I just really wanted to talk to you. I feel okay, kinda groggy but not that bad. The painkillers are nice, my dad must have decided that this was painful enough that he would actually pay for me to feel good. Unlike how with my appendectomy he just _had _to pinch pennies and stop the morphine."

Juliet laughed and Shawn felt a warm feeling flow over him. He loved the sound of her laughter so much.

"Shawn, if he'd paid for the morphine you would have died."

"Jules _please _don't focus so much on technicalities."

"Okay, fine. So is Gus there?"

"Um, yeah, did you want to talk to him or something? Because you know I'm really much more interesting."

"Whatever you say, Shawn."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Well anyway, the only reason I was asking was I wanted to know if I should stop by but if Gus's there it'd probably be better if I didn't."

"No, come! Gus will just have to deal with it. I want to see you!"

"Are you sure?" Shawn could clearly hear the concern in Juliet's voice as hesitated before accepting the invitation.

"Yes, you're _much _more attractive than Gus."

"Okay, well I'm glad that you focus on the important parts of people." She replied sarcastically before continuing: "I'll be there soon, I'm about to leave."

Shawn said good-bye and ended the phone call. "Jules is on her way. You better behave when she gets here. Hey, do you think it's weird that it takes me being shot for you to become the more immature and unreasonable one?"

"I am in no way the more immature one and I never will be," Gus replied. "And sure, I'll be nice when she gets here."

"Thanks man, you know I don't like playing meditator."

"I think you mean _mediator_."

"I've heard it both ways."

Gus laughed at the exchange—it was nice to get back to their usual routine of joking around with each other. "Whatever, Shawn." He said, rolling his eyes.

"So Gus, can you tell me exactly what happened? The last thing I remember is passing out."

"Sure." Gus began to recount the tale, beginning late Saturday night when they found Shawn's body. As he talked, he glanced out the door to see if Henry was still there, but he had left, presumably to go get some food, since that seemed to be the only reason that he left his son's bedside—other than yelling at doctors and nurses or calling Lassiter, and in those situations he still stayed right outside of the room. Gus knew that they should probably call him, but he decided to enjoy the one on one time with his best friend before Henry and Juliet interrupted it.

* * *

**The ending is a little abrupt because I really wanted to get this chapter up tonight and I have to stop writing and do my math homework now (procrastination...) so yeah sorry about that, you can blame my math teacher if you're so inclined :) Please review! **


End file.
